Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public. Additionally, the computing systems may be connected to power and network components, and may be located in rooms which are under the control of an environmental control system. Faults in any of the supporting systems may interrupt or otherwise affect the operation of the computing systems, and faults in computing systems may affect each other.
Customers often expect the computing resources provided by data centers to be available without interruption for a large percentage of time. For example, it is a common expectation that a data center's computing resources will be available for 99.9% of the time or greater. Factors which may interrupt or impact performance, cause faults, and otherwise contribute to downtime include the physical location and physical connectivity of computing systems such as servers, network components such as switches and routers, and other data center components. For example, a physical server device experiencing an explosion or fire may affect a number of other physical computing devices within a geographic proximity of the device. Additional factors include various environmental and operational characteristics of the data center components and the data center as a whole. Maps and graphs of physical layouts and network topologies may be used to plan, install, and troubleshoot data center components. The topological representations may be based on engineering plans and other schematics.